Kodomo no Yume
by Risa
Summary: The first part of an A/U story. This is Gravitation, so please, expect some shounen-ai and yaoi in the future.


Kodomo no Yume  
Gravitation, A/U  
  
I suppose I've lived in a child's dream............  
He steadied his arm, holding the small issue firearm all the privates were given tightly.   
This time, he would not let him get away.  
And now its time to awaken.............  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You'll never catch me!" Shuichi blew a raspberry at the older man who ran the fruit stand   
from which he had "borrowed" his morning snack, and took off running down the streets of   
Tokyo. After traveling quite a distance he slowed and began munching and admiring the bustling   
city. People's of all classes lived in Tokyo, from the extremely poor, to the very rich.   
The city had become a magnet for all seeking wealth and excitement in Japan. But dear little   
Shu-kun wasn't thinking of the opportunities that would await him as a man, but of the   
obligations that lay before him as a boy, namely one. School.....   
"Awwe, who needs it anyway!" he said to no one in particular, finishing his snack and   
scattering the seeds along the streets. Maybe I don't have to go to school....  
He rounded the street towards the small building, the sensei spotting him from the door.   
Too late...  
"Kuso.." he sweared quietly.   
"Watch your mouth boy!" the sensei scolded "And get in this room, you are almost late!"  
Geez, how does he do it? Does he have super abilities like a manga character or what?  
Slouching, and walking as slowly as possible, he made his way inside the school.  
  
-----------  
"Hey Shu-kun! If you are so fast, how come you didn't run away when Sensei saw you!"   
Akito teased, while poking Shuichi repeatedly.  
"Hey, cut it out!"  
"I bet your scared! Like a woman! We could put ornaments in your pretty hair and paint   
your face white." Akito burst into laughter along with the other boys that had begun to gather   
outside the school. "Shu-kun the geisha! Shu-kun the geisha!" they all began to chant! Shuichi's eyes began to tear up, as hard as he fought not to cry.  
"Oh look! 13 years old and going to cry!" The boys snickered loudly again.  
  
"Stop it all of you!" The boys turned to see the source of the voice. It was none other than   
Nakano Hiroshi, the tallest boy of their age group. He made his way through the gaggle of boys   
next to Shuichi, who was very thankful for the help. It wasn't fun being the shortest.  
"Shuichi can prove that he is brave! He will perform a dangerous act of your choosing. If he   
attempts it, you'll leave him alone. If he doesn't try, I wont interfere in your teasing again.  
"Hiro!" Shuichi whispered. "What are you trying to do get me killed!" Hiro bent down a bit and   
whispered back, "Don't worry, how bad could it possible be".  
  
All the boys looked to Akito. "Okay, you've got a deal!" he declared. Akito cleared his throat   
and tried to appear diplomatic, like his father who was a local government official. "The task   
that must be attempted is as follows. "Shindou Shuichi, by order of Center District School,   
Class B, must steal the portfolio of one Yuki Eiri of the Upper School, Class A!" There was   
complete silence among the boys. Shuichi visibly paled. For everyone knew who Yuki Eiri was.   
Eldest son of a powerful family, ranked number 1 in his class, the pride of Center District,   
and rumoured to be one of the scariest guys to cross, complete with a short temper and violent  
tendencies. Whispers began among the group.  
"He is the one that sits on the hill all the time...working on those papers of his and   
reading books!" "Wasn't that the guy who had someone expelled for cutting in line in front   
of him?" "Aren't there supposed to be spy papers in that folder of his?" "Didn't his family   
have a teacher at this school killed?"  
"You...You've got to be joking!" Shuichi shouted at Akito. Akito grinned evilly.  
"Akito-kun, this is a bit much." Addied Hiroshi.  
"A deal is a deal. Do you want your honor to be tarnished?" Akito asked momentarily serious.  
"No."  
Hiroshi looked at Shuichi. "You don't have to do this you know....I'll always look out for   
you.."  
"Yes I do, I am going." With that said, Shuichi headed up to the hilltop, where he knew he   
would find Yuki Eiri, and his mysterious portfolio."  
  
-----------------------------  



End file.
